Los breves instantes antes de morir
by Koshi Sekisen
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] La rama se va a romper…Lo siento, Heiji… Te regalo… ¡mi larga vida! [Un WAFF HeijiKazuha]


**Disclaimer:** Meitantei Conan y sus personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a su autor Gosho Aoyama y a los productores de su animación: Shogakukan.

**Resumen: **La rama se va a romper…Lo siento, Heiji… Te regalo… ¡mi larga vida! [Un WAFF Heiji/Kazuha]

Los breves instantes antes de morir

"No… no te muevas, Kazuha" murmuró pesadamente "Si te sueltas… te mato"

Esa pequeña declaración era bastaste poco ortodoxa. Sí, de acuerdo, en esa situación era lo más romántico que uno puede esperar que ocurra pero yo no. ¡No lo entendía! Por qué… ¿Por qué no me soltaba? Si lo hacía él viviría… No comprendía qué pasaba por la mente de Heiji. ¡Él debía soltarme!

"Heiji…" murmuré su nombre, sin querer preguntándome si sería la última cosa que yo diría. "… no baka"

Era curioso y algunos pensarían que soy imbécil, pero yo quería que me soltara. Yo quería que _él_ me dejara ir la mano. En otras palabras. **Quería morir por él**. Y, después de todo, ¿qué haríais vosotros? Yo se que Ran hubiera hecho lo mismo que yo por Kudou, aunque yo crea que no se la merece por hacerle sufrir tanto. Pero yo, en esos momentos, estaba dispuesta a dar mi vida por la de él.

Una suave brisa hizo que me balanceara. Dejé ir un pequeño gemido. De acuerdo, lo admitía. Yo tenía miedo de caer. Pero aún así yo estaba dispuesta a ello. Noté como sus dedos hacían más presión sobre mi mano, agarrándome con fuerza mientras hacía una mueca de dolor. La sangre que caía por mi brazo, ( _su_ sangre) me producía un leve cosquilleo.

"Ahou…¡¡AHOU!!" esos eran mis gritos. "¡¡Suéltame!!" le gritaba. Intenté sacudirme, fuera del alcance de mi mano para que me soltara. ¿Por qué no me soltaba? Si lo hacía él podría subir sólo. Él era fuerte y podría hacerlo, ¿por qué no lo hacía? ¿Es que quería morir conmigo? "¡Yo te prometí que te protegería del peligro! ¿¡Por qué no me dejas cumplir mi promesa!?" le grité.

"Arghh…" Una gota cayó en mi frente. Miré hacia arriba, dejando de hacer fuerza y dejando mi peso muerto. Y vi su mirada. No pude decirle nada. Él… estaba llorando. Bueno, mejor dicho, sus ojos estaban humedecidos, pero ninguna lágrima se derramó de más después de esa. Tragué saliva con fuerza "No… no digas tonterías… si caemos… caeremos los dos"

Y sonrió tristemente. Mis ojos empezaron a nublarse. Poco a poco éstas se fueron derramando lentamente. Yo no podía aguantarme. Yo no tenía un dominio tan fuerte de mis emociones como él. Pero aún así, yo seguía dispuesta a darlo **todo** por él. ¿Cómo podría sonreírme en ese momento?

Quiero decir, ¿¡Quién es el idiota que sonríe en un momento tan vital como ése!? Pues…

…pues el idiota que quiero.

"Deja de moverte…" murmuró con la voz algo ronca del sobreesfuerzo que estaba haciendo. "Me estás haciendo daño… y no podremos salir de aqu

Me callé. Cerré los ojos, avergonzada. _Me estás haciendo daño_. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo sin que yo pudiera pararlas. El sudor empezaba a traicionarlos, su agarre en la rama empezaba a ceder, y sobretodo el agarre de nuestras manos. La sangre y el sudor empezaba a hacer esto más difícil y yo tenía la sensación de que iría a caer igualmente. Sonreí para mis adentros, pero más bien fue una mueca.

_«Al menos él…»_ Abrí los ojos y vi debajo mío el oscuro panorama. La verdad es que no había mirado abajo en ningún momento, sabiendo que sería una tontería… y una sensación de vértigo se apoderó de mi estómago. Tragué con fuerza mientras sentía que me mareaba. Heiji también lo debió de notas porque su mano apretó con más fuerza la mía, la sangre resbalando cada vez con más fluidez.

"No mires abajo" me dijo "Mírame a m" lo miré a él inmediatamente, sin saber qué responder. Sus ojos azules estaban fruncidos debido al cansancio, pero su mirada era muy despierta. "¿Na?" Asentí, incapaz de decirle que no.

"Heiji…"

"Calla. Tengo un plan, pero tienes que ayudarme" dijo entrecortadamente. Lo miré aturdida. ¿Qué tenía un plan? ¿¡Qué clase de plan!? Lo único que podíamos hacer era que él… pero no. Yo sabía, muy al fondo de mi corazón, que él no lo permitiría. "Tienes que agarrarme con el otro brazo, ¿de acuerdo? Yo te sujetaré, no te preocupes porqué no te dejaré caer. Simplemente cógeme con la otra mano"

"Que te… ¿coja? Pero Heiji… ¡es muy arriesgado! Si yo hiciera un mal movimiento, ¡podrías…!"

"¡Hazlo!"

Su mirada eran tan dura que tuve miedo por un momento de él. Pero pronto esa mirada se tornó más reconfortante. Asentí, forzándome a hacerlo bien ya que si no, él moriría. Me daba igual lo que me pasara a mí, pero a él… Él no debía morir.

Moviendo mi hombro izquierdo bruscamente, alcé mi brazo y con mi mano agarré la de Heiji. Yo tenía. Ahora los dos hacíamos fuerza, y eso le alivió, por lo que pude ver en su cara. Él seguía agarrando mi mano derecha, pero yo le daba soporte con mi mano izquierda. Mi otra mano pronto se tiñó de sangre. Él dio un pequeño grito de dolor cuando toqué la herida que yo misma había causado. Di un respingo pero él no dijo nada más. Aunque los dos jadeábamos.

"Bien" dijo tragando saliva "Lo has hecho muy bien" Abrí la boca para llamar su nombre pero él me interrumpió "Ahora viene lo más complicado, ¿de acuerdo?" su respiración cada vez era más atormentada, pero yo seguía escuchándole, temerosa de otra mirada gélida como la que me había enviado hace poco "Yo… yo te balancearé… hacia las rocas. Intenta sujetarte a la raíz de esta rama, y sólo suéltate de mi mano cuando estés bien cogida. ¿Me comprendes? ¡Sólo cuando estés segura de que no vas a caer! Si caes… yo…, ¡Agárrate con fuerza!"

Tragué saliva. Pero eso que me pedía era… era… Sí que era difícil, más aún yo sabía que **no** era imposible. Después de todo, yo era una buena gimnasta, pero era muy arriesgado. Debía coger la rama con fuerza, y luego soltarle. Pero yo debía agarrarme… Una suave brisa pasó entre nosotros mientras yo me balanceaba. Oí su grito de frustración y mi gemido.

Ya me estaba acercando a las rocas. Cuando vi la oportunidad, solté mi mano izquierda de la muñeca de él y me agarré a la rama. Fue difícil, ya que la rama estaba tocando la roca, pero pude moverme y agarrar lo que necesitaba para aguantarme. Heiji ahogó un grito, e instintivamente le miré. Estaba palideciendo y jadeaba con aún más fuerza. Ahora él estaba inclinado hacia mí, pero como yo estaba bien agarrada sonrió.

"Ahora… te dejaré ir, ¿de acuerdo? Cógete a esa rama"

Y así lo hizo. Soltó mi mano, pero yo rápidamente me agarré con el otro brazo. Pronto estuve a salvo, agarrada a la raíz de la rama con los dos brazos, pero moví mis piernas y en seguida pude sentarme encima. Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era acercarme sigilosamente a Heiji para ayudarle a subir y…

"¡Quieta!" gritó al presentir mi plan. Su voz estaba cada vez más frustrada. "Quédate donde estás, estarás a salvo"

"¡Heiji…!" Alargué mi mano para ayudarle, pero él negó con la cabeza, haciendo que apartara mi mano.

Ahora él estaba solo. Yo estaba sentada, sana y salva en la rama, y él se estaba agarrando a vida o muerte. Pero… ¿¡Por qué no me dejaba ayudarle!? Eso me frustraba y casi inconscientemente pasé el dorso de mi mano por mi mejilla, secando mis ojos de las lágrimas que brotaban sin parar.

"Ughh…" Copió mi movimiento, moviendo con brusquedad su hombro izquierdo y agarrándose con la mano herida a la rama. Pero ésta ya estaba cediendo por el punto simétrico entre los dos. Grité su nombre, pero él lo ignoró. Volví a alargar mi brazo, pero él no lo tomó. "Si te cogiera… caeríamos…" dijo con una sonrisa frustrada. Yo empecé a insultarle, casi sin darme cuenta pero él no dijo nada. "¡¡Argh!!"

Sacando fuerzas de la flaqueza, Heiji balanceó todo su cuerpo de golpe, agarrándose con las piernas cerca de donde yo estaba y apartándose rápidamente.

La rama cedió y cayó precipicio abajo.

Pero estábamos a salvo.

"He…¡HEIJI NO BAKA!" grité antes de poder medir mi lengua. Lo tenía delante de mí, incorporándose con dificultad y yo le rodeé con mis brazos al cuello. Él seguía jadeando, demasiado cansado como para reaccionar, pero yo tampoco necesitaba reacción alguna. Él estaba bien, eso importaba. No había muerto. Y yo, por fin, podría decirle lo que sentía por él.

Quedamos en silencio un rato, más de cinco minutos, pero no creo que más de diez. Yo seguía rodeándole con mis brazos, y él ya me estaba devolviendo el abrazo, con las manos rodeando mi cintura. Yo seguía llorando, dejando ir todo el miedo y la angustia que había estado viviendo en ese momento.

"Vamos… te sacaré de aqu" dijo rompiendo nuestro abrazo. Secando mis lágrimas asentí, pero le miré confusa. ¿Cómo íbamos a salir de ahí? Yo era la que estaba de espaldas a la roca, así que se acercó a mi. Durante un breve instante, nuestros rostros no estaban a más de un centímetro, pero poco a poco él iba ascendiendo. ¿Ascendiendo?

Sirviéndose de la pared de roca detrás de mí y de sus manos, empezó a incorporarse, haciendo un equilibrio casi perfecto con los pies. Me dijo que, valiéndome de la misma pared, me levantara junto a él.

"Si caes, simplemente volvemos a empezar, ¿de acuerdo?"

¿Eso era una broma? Le miré sarcásticamente mientras él sonreía, cansado pero lleno de energía. _Volvemos a empezar_. Eso significaba que si caía… ¿volvería a cogerme? Mis mejillas empezaron a acalorarse, mientras que parte de mi corazón agradeció esas palabras. Me levanté. Por un momento perdí el equilibrio, y pensé que caería… pero…

¡¿EH!?

"Cuidado"

Mis párpados dolieron de tan abiertos que los tenía. Imposible… Eso no estaba pasando… ¿o sí? Para evitar que yo cayera y que tuviéramos que volver a arriesgarnos de una manera tan imprudente, me cogió con lo único que tenía libre. Sus pies en la rama, sus brazos contra la pared… y su cuerpo contra el mío, haciendo presión para que yo recuperara mi equilibrio.

Calor. Fue lo único que sentí a pesar de que nos acercáramos al invierno. Poco a poco fue alejándose, y vi que su cara estaba cubierta de un color carmín. Estaba sonrojado, y yo sabía que yo también lo estaba.

Poco a poco puse agarrarme a la pared, sin caer. No miré abajo, aún sintiendo esos impulsos fastidiosos. _Mírame a m_. Lo miré a él, y sus ojos estaban algo nublados, seguramente por qué estaría pensativo. Pero sus ojos brillaban, y eso quería decir que estaba feliz. Y si estaba feliz significaba que algo bueno pasaría. No era una lógica de genios.

"Vamos. Vamos a sacarte de aqu" Sin escuchar del todo sus palabras, asentí.

Una vez yo estaba complemente equilibrada y sabiendo que no caería, me explicó la segunda parte de su plan.

"Na… ¿Nani?" murmuré sin encontrar del todo mi voz. Él no dijo nada, estaba serio, por lo que yo asentí, también seria.

Él fue arrodillándose delante de mi, sus brazos aún en la pared sin que él cayera. Y yo… bueno, yo pasé una pierna por su cuello y su hombro mientras me agarraba a su cabeza. Si no hubiera sido una situación de vida o muerte… no me hubiera imaginado nunca subida a sus hombros.

"¿Decías que estabas a dieta? ¡¡Ouff!!" Cortesía de mi puño a su cabeza. Poco a poco fue levantándose mientras yo dejé ir un grito de miedo. Ya que nuestro peso solo se concentraba en un punto, temía que la rama se rompiera, pero era mucho más gruesa la raíz. Levanté mis manos para agarrarme a la roca, pero no alcanzaba al suelo. Así se lo dije "Pues levántate, agárrate a las rocas mientras te subes a mis hombros con los pies, ¿vale?"

Yo tenía cada vez más miedo. Temblando hice lo que me pidió, temiendo perder el equilibrio, pero no lo perdí. Más bien al contrario, enseguida me vi tocando el suelo firmemente. Fuera del peligro.

¡Heiji!

Miré al borde del precipicio y vi que él estaba subiendo escalando. Pronto se encontraba a mi lado.

Los dos estábamos bien. Jadeando, cansados… más bien exhaustos. Llenos de barro y humedad, por no decir que estábamos empapados de sudor.

"Ai…Aishi…" él me miró con curiosidad mientras luchaba por recobrar su aliento.

No recuerdo más. Supongo que el cansancio se apoderó de mi, pero antes de perder el mundo de vista, noté algo cálido contra mi cuerpo. No lo supe hasta que me lo contaron, pero Heiji fue tan amable como para traerme en brazos hasta la casa.

Lo único que supe es que cuando desperté estaba al lado de Ran, que me miraba preocupadamente y me pidió que le explicara que había ocurrido…

…de la cual, éste es el relato.

FIN

**Notas de Autora:** Acabo de comprarme el tomo en que sale esta escena. Y claro, me pregunté: ¿Pero cómo se salvan esos dos? Y he aquí mi versión. He estado durante un buen rato intentando encontrarle una solución, pero ésta ha sido la más creíble. En serio, se me ocurrió de todo, incluso que apareciera la Numa Kinton (¿está bien escrito?) de Dragon Ball. Jajaja. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.

**Notas** WAFF: Warm And Fuzzy Feelings

**Dedicado a:** Kazuha Hattori, Haku-chan & CiNtUrO-cHaN, (¡¡ a todos los he os haya gustado la historia!!)


End file.
